


Memories of Us

by Firebull



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, Nonbinary Yubel, Other, Past Character Death, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Judai wakes up after the fusion with a head filled with memories.For the Good Things Happen Bingo Prompt: Waking Up Together





	Memories of Us

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post with bingo card [here](https://gx5ds.tumblr.com/post/183911221976/goodthingshappenbingo-prompt-waking-up-together)

Waking up after the fusion was... _weird_ to say the least. 

He wasn't really Judai anymore or at least not _only_ Judai. He was Yubel too now. Yubel and Haou. _Every_ Haou. Every one that was reincarnated with that same old soul that can never truly rest.

His head was filled with memories. So many past lifetimes. Most of them forgotten except for the seemingly endless wars against the Light of Ruin. They became clearer the more recent they were until he started to have two sets of memories of the same events. One looking up at the dragon he had sworn to love forever, a second looking down at the king he had given up everything to protect.

There were many happy ones, filled with smiles and kisses whenever they had a moment to themselves. Promises whispered against skin and hands sliding over scales. Every single one glowing with love for one another, the one thing both held onto as the Light threatened to destroy everything around them. 

The happiest by far was of officially getting married on the same rocks and where they had sworn themselves to each other once before. It was a magical little moment, the sunset bringing out the gold in both of their eyes, hardened through war and magic, but still so very soft when looking at the other. They barely had enough time to enjoy their wedding night, where they acted as if they hadn't done it hundreds of times already, before they had to head out to the battlefield once more.

After that, happiness became much more scarce. The Light didn't allow them to have much of a breather before attacking again. On and on it went until two sets of memories became one. 

He remembered burying his beloved king, crying at his grave until the gravestone could no longer be repaired. Waiting for millenia for him to be reborn only to get separated from him for the overprotectiveness that developed in his absence. Burning in space for years with no way to escape and the only thing that would put out the flames out of his reach. Slowly, having the love for him corrupted until the only thing that was left was the will to destroy everything they had sworn to protect together.

He felt Yubel shift in his mind and huh, apparently that was a thing now. He - no - Yubel felt nervous. All of their Light fuelled anger and hatred was gone, replaced with love they were unsure whenever or not to display at a time like this. Idiot Yubel. How could he not love them when both his and Yubel's love was threatening to overwhelm him?

"Yubel," he said, or tried to say. He wasn't sure if he actually said their name out loud or if he only whispered it inside their mind. 

It didn't matter whichever one it might have been as he felt Yubel reach out to him. One hand ran through his hair as the other intertwined with his. He opened his eyes for the first time in their new existence to see Yubel looking down at him, a soft smile playing on their lips. Their eyes moved over every centimeter of his face, drinking in every one of his features as if they couldn't believe that he was really here with them after all these years.

He opened his mouth, but there were too many words jammed in his mind, each fighting to be the ones he voiced. I'm sorry. I missed you. I forgive you. I love you. I love you. **I love you.**

"Yubel," he settles with. There was no right way to voice everything he felt. Not now, probably not ever.

The hand in his hair moved to cup his face instead. A thumb brushed over his skin, sending shivers through his body. "Judai," they replied, just as simply. They perfectly understood what he wanted to say, their own words echoing his own.

Slowly, they leaned in, giving him more than enough time to object. But he wanted this, wanted everything that Yubel had to offer and Yubel would gladly give him everything. They always had and they always will. 

His eyes closed as he felt Yubel's lips against his. A touch both foreign and yet so very familiar. Yubel's strong arms wrapped around him, holding him like the precious thing they thought he was. He went to put his arms around them, but bumped into the spikes on their shoulders. He frowned into the kiss. His arms shouldn't be that long. Or was it short? Thinking off neither should his legs.

He broke the kiss and removed himself from Yubel to take in the changes as best as he could. Sure enough, his body had changed, though most of it was just him being skinnier than before. Thinking that his limbs should be longer must've been from being submerged in Yubel's memories. He carefully tested standing up, waving his arms to keep his balance as his brain readjusted. Yubel laughed at his flailing and Judai couldn't help but join in.

For a moment they were just kids again. One with a destiny greater than a single lifetime and the other hellbent of not letting him go through it alone anymore. And he wouldn't. Not now that they were one for eternity.


End file.
